Summer Time Madness
by Boombles
Summary: When the girls go to the beach, they meet someone unexpected. when they meet again they look really different. When summer is over will it end in madness or ad to find out.I wrote this for people who want summer time to come or someone who is experiencing
1. When it all started

** Hey! So you guys might know me. If not I'm very disappointed. Tsk tsk tsk. So enjoy. This is for all of you guys that are in the summertime mood of where I am you wanted to be in a summertime mood. Madness in the title was meant in a good way. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe enjoy!XD**

(Blossom POV)

It was a hot summer day, and the girls and I decided to go to the beach.

"Blossom hurry up. How long does it take for you to get ready" Buttercup yelled.

"Well, longer than you, because I actually take my time." I yelled back

"Well you better hurry" Buttercup said defeated

"All done" I yelled as I flew done the stairs.

"Finally" Buttercup yelled

I gave her my best death glare as we said bye to Professor. "Where's Bubbles?" I asked

"She was so excited to go, she left without us." BC (felt too lazy to right full name) said bored

"No wonder" when we landed on the beach Bubbles came running to us.

"Guys it's them, and they look different" Bubbles said a little worried.

"Who" BC and I asked

"Look" Bubbles said

"No way" BC and I said

Time for some ?

_1 who are they_

_2 why is it called summer time madness_

_3 what made them look different_

**That was pretty good don't you think. Read and Review Please? Love you all see you soon Bye! XD**


	2. What the Reds see

**Hey! Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I was busy helping Musicislife4202 with her new story **_**The Ruff Girls.**_** Also sorry the last chappie was short. I forgot to tell you that when POV switch it is from when they came to the beach. This will happen until chappie 4 and stop at chappie 5. Well enjoy! XD**

(Blossom POV)

"No Way" Buttercup and I said in unison. With those words the Rowdyruff boys turned around. The first person I saw was Brick then no one else. It was like I was in a whole new world. Brick started to come over and I mentally swooned. It was like one of those cheesy romance movies. The one with all the lovey-dovey music in the background and the couple run and give each other a bear hug. Then Brick touched me.

"Are you okay" he asked concerned "You look a little sick"

"I'm fine" I replied

"You sure"

"Sure"

"Hey the boys and I were about to go surfing in the waves. We bought three extra boards just in case they break. So are you coming?"

"Sure" after he said that sentences I realized I forgot all about his brothers. I looked around quickly and found the other seeming to have fun.

"Great lets go" Brick ushered me to a little snack bar. "The surfboards are in the back of that room" he pointed at the back of the snack bar and left while calling out "I'll be back soon" as he did so I remembered all the stuff I that made him so perfect. First he had the perfect tan and slightly messy hair. He had a nice six pack (A/N better than my brothers) and the best of all his deep crimson eyes that can wow anyone or is it just me.

(Brick POV)

My brothers and I were making plans to surf then we heard a "No way" so we turned around to see who said that. It was the Powerpuffs and with a knowing nod we walked over to them. Our counterparts. I went to Blossom taking it all in slowly as I walked. I noticed how her body curves into the perfect figure. I noticed her slightly tanned body and her high ponytail tied with a bow that bobbed every time I noticed how her bangs bring out her eyes. Her rare bright pink eyes, which shined when she smiled. She is just perfect. When I got closer I found that she didn't look good, so I asked "Are you okay? You look sick"

"I'm fine she replied

"You sure"

"Sure" Then I told her if she wanted to go surfing with the boys and I. I led her to a snack bar and told her that the surf boards are in the back. And they were just in case you think I was lying (A/N he just told you.) I went to the back even though I can't see her I felt Blossom's eyes on me.

Time to answer some questions

1 The Rowdyruff boys. Who else

2 it's called that because it can end in madness

3 they were older! Duh

Time for more questions

1 what happened to the blues and greens

2 will the girls find a different love than their counterparts

3 Why would the surfboards be at the back of a snack bar?

**Well did y'all like! Review and read. NO! Read and review. Better. Now bye my pretty little pumpkins see you soon! XD**


	3. What the Blues see

**I am so sorry. I know it took me forever to update. But you don't know what I have been through. Terrible terrible things. XD. this takes place at the same time as last chappie's. Well hope you enjoy. I said the last part for the haters in this world. You know who I am talking to. XD.**

…**.**

(Bubbles POV)

So I was so excited to go to the beach, so I left my sisters at home and went my way. When I reached there I heard some people talk about surfing. You know how surfers are. They are totally cute. So I snuck over to eavesdrop. And I found out it was the Rowdyruff boys. I was about to say something when I picked up the sounds of my sisters coming. I ran over to them and told them who I saw. Both of them just said 'No way'. No because of that the RRBs came over. And they call me the stupid one.

Soon Boomer walks up to me and says "Hi" shyly. All I could do is stare. His blonde hair is a little bit messy, but you can still see the butterfly style cut you know the one with the little spikes at the end. He doesn't have a tan. But I don't have one either. He has a nice six-pack that look like it can break steal. Soon I feel a light tugging on my hair. "Are you okay" he asked me. I just nodded and look him straight in the eye. His deep blue eyes. "Do you want to come surfing with me and my bros.?"

"I would love to. But I don't know how to surf" I replied my voice a little high

"I'll teach you" Boomer replied a little too quickly.

"Thanks I'll love that" then after that all I could think of is Boomer teaching me how to surf. That probably means he will be touching me. I dozed off again until Boomer pulled on my pigtails again.

I was back in reality and Boomer said "Come on I'll go get the surfboards." I nodded and followed him to a snack bar. He went to the back and told me they were in the back of the snack bar. He left to go get the boards. When he was gone I saw Blossom on one of the stools. I went and sat down next to her, wondering where Buttercup was.

(Boomer POV)

I was chatting with my brothers about surfing. I kept on seeing a flash of blonde a few times, but I could have been my hair. Then when we were planning on getting our surfboards we heard someone say 'no way'. We turned around to find out it was the Powerpuff girls and Bubbles. (A/N did that sound right). With a knowing glance we went our ways with our counterparts. As we all know I went to Bubbles. As I was walking towards her, I really noticed her. Her nice sort lips, that is slightly pink. Her pigtails, that is now down to her chest. Her perfect figure that looked like it can fit anything. Her baby blue eyes, that never stops shining. Her rosy cheeks and shining lips make up pure beauty. "Hi" I said a little nervous. When she didn't respond, and she looked like her mind went blank. So I tugged on one of her soft pigtails that curl at the end. She soon came back to reality.

She just nodded and I asked her if she wanted to go surfing with me and my bros. "I would love to. But I don't know how to surf." Bubbles said a little high.

"I'll teach you" I said a little too quickly.

"Thanks. I'll love that" she replied. Then she looked blank again. So I pulled in her pigtails again.

When she snapped back to reality I said "Come on I'll go get the surfboards." She nodded and followed me to the snack bar where the surfboards were kept. As a left I looked back and saw her sit down with Bree or Beatrice or Beyoncé whatever that girl name was. When I went to the back to get the surf boards I saw Brick dancing. I waited about a minute before I stopped him. He looked as red as his hat. "why are you so happy" I asked

Brick responded by saying "Blossom agreed to go surfing with me."

"Bubbles agreed to go surfing with me too" then we both started dancing before I asked "Where is Butch"

"I don't know. You know how he has a hard time with the lady folk's right. He is too harsh."

"I guess your right"

…..

Time to answer some questions

1 they have a chat with their counterparts

2 just wait and see

3 they work there (whoops spoiler)

….

Time for some questions

1 why is Butch so harsh

2 do you like the different POV

3 which POV do you like so far

…..

**Well my peeps hope you like. 'Till next time. Your one and only Boombles. Bye Bye**


	4. what the Greens see

**Sorry it took me a long time to update, but I have my reason. My computer glitches so much I could barely open **_**Microsoft Word. **_**Well I hope you enjoy. Pay attention to the POV changes!**

(BC POV)

"No way" Blossom and I said in unison. I never really said stuff like that. But hey give me some credit. It was the Rowdyruff boys. And Butch was there too. Oh My Gosh here he comes now (see I did it again).

"Hey" Butch said a little nervously. Wow Butch nervous this is like Wow. I was probably staring at him like an idiot because he said "Earth to BC" That shocked me back to reality, but you can't blame. If you saw him you will do the same to

"Hey" I said back with a hint of blush on my cheek. Hey I barely blush why start now. But seriously look at those abs. It can break steel. His raven black hair, which goes with his eyes. His deep forest green eyes that sparkles every time he talks.

"So I heard you come in. Why did you come?" Wait what. I looked at him with my best death glare daring him to say something. "I didn't mean to be rude" he said a little too quickly "I just wanted to know"

"The girls and I decided that we should spend some time at the beach. It is summer by the way. (A/N a clue! Read it over and you will know what I mean) "What are you doing" I asked

"My brother and I decided to go surfing today if you must know" Butch said in a stuck-up kind of way that made me blush again. "Do you….. You know … want to go…. With me

"Wait what with you" I asked

"Surfing do you want to go surfing with me" Butch said quite fast

"Sure Butch I would love to"

"Okay let's go" Butch walked over to the snack bar but looking at his feet most of the time. "The stuff is behind the bar" he said and left I sat down with my sisters but looking at Butch the whole time. He was perfect any girl could fall for him and I was one of them

(Butch POV)

So my bros and I decided to go surfing today. It was a good 92®. So we decided to bring three extra boards just in case something happened to ours. They were a lighter version of our normal colors. So we were about to go surfing when we heard a 'no way' in the background. We turned around and I found Buttercup and the others, Barbara and Baxter. Or whatever their names were.

I walked up to Buttercup and said nervously "Hey". Hey really Butch that is the best you got. I was waiting for her to reply but she was staring at me like an idiot. I felt rage fill up inside me but I held it back. There is no way I can hurt a beautiful lady like her. "Earth to BC" what the heck that just slipped. She probably thinks I am a complete idiot now.

"Hey" BC replied. Thank you I silently said but then I noticed the blush on her cheek and a smile was upon my face in no time.

I really want her to come surfing with me but what is the right approach. Maybe I should find out why she came here first. "So I heard you come in. Why did you come?" I said. Wait what I did not mean it like that. She probably hates me now. She is giving me looks that can kill. "I didn't mean to be rude" I said as a cover up "I just wanted to know"

Her face softened a little as she said "The girls and I decided that we should spend some time at the beach. It is summer by the way. (A/N a clue! Read it over and you will know what I mean. I know I already said that but do it **again**) "What are you doing" she asked

I replied by saying "My brother and I decided to go surfing today if you must know." I said in a rude manner, but now is my chance to ask her "Do you….. You know … want to go…. With me" I asked like an idiot

"Wait what with you" she asked

"Surfing do you want to go surfing with me" I said a little fast

"Sure Butch I would love to" she replied

"Okay let's go" I said. I walked looking down because I could not get over how pretty she looks. Her light green tank-top with black shorts, and she has lime green flip-flops with little green diamonds she was perfect. Her short black hair brings out her lime-green eyes. And to top it all of her outfits really bring out her curves. Anything a guy like me wants in a girl she has.

When we reached the snack bar I told her wait because the stuff is behind the bar. She sat down with Barbara and Baxter. Or whatever their names were. When I reached the back of the snack bar I saw an unwelcoming sight. Brick was doing the sprinkler and Boomer was doing the running man.

"What's going on here" I said with a smile.

"Our counterparts agreed to go surfing with us. How about you?" Brick asked.

"She said yes" I said like a little kid

"Yeah" Boomer yelled "Party"

"You know it" I said

"Wait aren't we forgetting something" Brick said

"Nope" Boomer said while doing the moonwalk

"Yes we are, we are forgetting the ….

**Time to answer some questions **

1 he is aggressive like BC but I won't make him aggressive in this story unless you want me to

2 I do

3 The blues

**Time for some questions **

**1** Now what is your fave POV?

**2 **Should I make Butch Aggressive?

**3 **What did they forget


End file.
